Ben 10: The Alien Generation
Ben 10: The Alien Generation is a series by AustralianFan that started on January 20 2012, with the Pilot Episode called 'Viable'. Storyline(s) Ssserpent and Argit are fighting to get the Golden Apple, so they can destroy each other, and Vilgax is plotting his revenge, which is possibly related to a machine called the Viable which could put many Earth lives at risk, as well as Space-Time in that general area. Ben tries in many ways to get the easel out of Alan Albright's hands, and Zombozo is robbing paintings from the Smithsonian and the Louvre. He is freed by fellow Negative 10 members Rojo, Vulkanus, Clancy and Sublimino. Prisoner 628 causes a black out a News3, and Ben is blamed. Episodes 'Viable' January 20, 2012 Ben is fighting Ssserpent meanwhile Azmuth and Paradox discover something is very wrong with the space-time continuum... Aliens Used: Lodestar, Four Arms, Rath, Fasttrack, Stinkfly, Shocksquatch, Goop, Big Chill, Jetray 'A Work of Art Part 1' January 24, 2012 Can Ben convince Alan to stop painting and focus on completing Plumbers training? Aliens Used: Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill, Armodrillo, Water Hazard, Swampfire, NRG, AmpFibian, Goop, Terraspin, Jetray, Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur, Rath 'A Work of Art Part 2' January 27, 2012 After dealing with Alan's problem, Ben must face Zombozo, Negative 10 member, who is robbing paintings from the Smithsonian and the Louvre. Aliens Used: Rath, Brainstorm, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo, Cannonbolt, XLR8, Grey Matter, Upgrade, Ghostfreak 'Scene of The Crime' Feb 2, 2012 After Cerebrocrustacean Area 51 prisoner, Prisoner 628, shorts out News 3's electricity by just passing by, Ben is blamed. Can Ben find the real culprit before he gets sued by Will Harangue? Aliens Used: Upchuck, Wildmutt, Ultimate Wildmutt, Diamondhead, ChamAlien, Cannonbolt, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Eye Guy, Ripjaws, Chromastone, Four Arms 'The Magic Act' Feb 2012 Hex is wreaking havoc meanwhile Eon's son is out for revenge! Aliens Used: ??? 'Arduous' Feb 2012 Ben and the Crew must find Azmuth's missing prototype omnitrix, the biomatrix. Aliens Used: ??? 'Episode 7' Feb 2012 Ben falls through a tear in space/time and winds up in Zak's Universe. Can Ben learn to trust The Saturdays? Aliens Used: ??? 'Episode 8' 2012 Sublimino is back and trying to rebuild his giant hypno-watch, only this time, big enough to put all of Bellwood under his command! Aliens Used: ??? 'Episode 9' 2012 The Circus Freaks are robbing money trains in Bellwood meanwhile The Wolf and The Mummy are fighting Prisoner 628. How is Prisoner 628 involved with Zs'Skayr and his followers? Find out in Episode 9... Aliens Used: ??? 'Episode 10' 2012 The new Negative 10 decide to reveal themselves- Zombozo, Vulkanus, Sublimino, Clancy, Rojo, Azul, Amarillo, Thumbskull, Frightwig and Acidbreath! Aliens Used: ??? Known Characters Main Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin Recurring Azmuth, Professor Paradox, Alan Albright, Helen Wheels, Julie Yamamoto, Ship, Prisoner 628, Theodore Hopeman, Will Harangue Villains Psyphon, Vilgax, Argit, Ssserpent, Trumbipulor, Zombozo, Clancy, Sublimino, Rojo, Vulkanus Ben's Aliens Lodestar, Four Arms, Rath, Fasttrack, Stinkfly, Shocksquatch, Goop, Big Chill, Jetray, Ultimate Big Chill, Armodrillo, Water Hazard, Swampfire, NRG, AmpFibian, Terraspin, Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur, Brainstorm, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo, Cannonbolt, XLR8, Grey Matter, Upgrade, Ghostfreak, Upchuck, Wildmutt, Ultimate Wildmutt, Diamondhead, ChamAlien, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Eye Guy, Ripjaws, Chromastone Upcoming *'Scene of the Crime' *'The Magic Act' *'Arduous' *A Seventh Episode *An Eighth Episode *A Nineth Episode *A Tenth Episode Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Ben 10 Category:Pages Category:TAG Category:Secret Saturdays